Insane Destinies
by Shiro Blossom
Summary: On a journey of self-discovery and a quest to locate her birth parents. The lady of luxury finds one of too many things that changes her life forever, including love. Do you believe in destiny? They do. What about fate? They do. How about duty...? They did. TezukaOC


"...insisted on remaining anonymous, the centre only has their surnames as identification. No numbers, age, address, forenames, or anything. I believe this is a dead end Miss."

"I understand, is it possible to trace them using their surname?" A lone silhouette asks as she leans against the frame of the french window, her transparent white robe flows gently behind her as the autumn breeze pick up through the night.

"From what I have gathered, this is clearly a surname of Japanese descent and is a name from the east. However, Miss, you must understand that we're dealing with a popular surname. Thousands, possibly millions of people can come up. This is exactly like looking for a needle in a haystack."

A slight frown escapes from her forehead, her body stiffens into a power stance, no longer relying on the frame but her own two legs.

"Gerald, this is important to me, I understand how hard it must be. I'll double your pay."

"Although that is very tempting, but I have no need for such a large amount. I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." She saids with soft sigh, barely detectable by her smartphone.

"Until next time Miss, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The lonesome silhouette darkens as the lilac moon appears from behind the traveling clouds. A strong breeze rolls its way through the sheer curtains of the french windows, carrying her long black hair with it.

Grey eyes drifts down to the lit up screen of her phone, she continued to stare until it turned off due to inactivity, replacing the lit up screen with her own reflection. Turning around swiftly on the balls of her dainty bare feet, the soft taps of her feet making contact with the ground can be heard as she makes a bee line towards her largely exaggerated princess bed, but not before closing the double glass doors behind her.

Settling down on the soft mattress, slim long fingers flipped through the tanned document covers, inside contained the current leads and evidence of her birthright, her past was contained within these pages. Hidden, confined, trapped, waiting for her to discover, so close yet so far. Her slender fingers swiped over the blank space where two names should be. Skimping over the blank lines, her eyes finally landed on the only clue, the one valuable clue that could blow her dark thoughts away.

_Surname: Echizen_

"Why...? Why didn't you want me?"

—

The double doors of the suite opened soundlessly as a middle aged woman marched in, dressed smartly in a knee length dark, muted forest green skirt and a matching suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, symbolising her status. Two younger ladies dressed in the same uniform but of a gentle light grey followed her behind a calculated distance.

Walking through the meeting room of the suite, the young maids quickly attended their jobs, revealing the morning sun by sweeping back the thick royal blue curtains as the older female stood back and elegantly placed the plush cushions back in order. The small golden badge placed on the head maid's left chest shined brightly as it reflected the rays of the morning sun.

Once finished, the head female moved to another set of doors to the left of the room, standing in front of it, she waited until the two other girls returned silently to stand in front of her to open the heavy white wooden doors. She was greeted with a small lump on the bed, slightly rising in a uniformed pattern.

"Miss, breakfast will be served in one hour." She said standing at the foot of the bed, the two younger girls moved to either side of the bed and swiftly lifted the blankets away from the sleeping maiden.

"Punctuality is essential Miss, your father would not be please."

The slender body stirred awake as the warmth of her blankets disappeared. Sitting up slowly and resting on one arm whilst the other rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Excuses do not change the fact that you slept in Miss Hana, this will soon become a habit."

"I'm sorry Miranda"

"Hurry now, your schedule is full today. You have exactly one hour to have breakfast before your lessons begin."

Not wanting to anger the older woman anymore, the little lady quickly climbed off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, swiftness was key in this household. The two maids quickly fixed and fluffed the bed and pillows as soon as Hana got up, leaving the maids in the bedroom, Miranda walked into the large walk-in wardrobe and began shifting through the many garments. Selecting a pale white and green floral sundress, she turned around to look through the outer-wear section of the wardrobe.

—

Quickly sliding out of her white silky, mid-thigh night dress, the young woman got under the splashing shower head despite the cold liquid that immediately came out. Her father had been in a bad mood all week due to a complication that led to the accidental removal of a majority of the company files, She knew how bad this was because her usual charm and cuteness didn't do a thing for him, which usually does.

As the water turned warmer and warmer, her mixed feelings of her parents became more evident. Hana's entitlement to know her biological parents overwhelmed her desire to please her adoptive parents.

_No...They saved me and raised me in luxury, raised me in a happy and a safe environment. Mum and dad should be and will continue to be my first priority. _

Unable to stand the stinging heat any longer, she tilted her face up towards the shower head, letting the hot water melt away her worries and stress before turning the water system off. Quickly drying her body, she stepped out of the steam fill room in a soft fluffy white robe before settling down at her vanity table where the two maids dried and brushed her silky straight black hair.

The bright sunlight shined through the window and highlighted the right side of her face and body, the beautiful arch of her collar bones were displayed beautifully as the two maids brushed and brushed. She didn't mind being attended to all the time, in fact she was grateful for it.

Not everyone had the privileges she had, sometimes she just wondered what it would be like to be normal, to be a normal 19 year old girl. Hanging out with friends on a daily basis, working a part time job, making her own money and spending it. Getting the right to choose her own outfit for the day, _not_ have a satisfying meal, not having to be punctual and actually living her life her way. She wanted all those things, she wanted to be _normal. _

After her light make-up and thick hair had been done, dried and styled, although she didn't need much since her hair was naturally straight. She stood up as the three maids exited the room, walking over to the garment placed flat on her bed and the shoes on the marble floor. She untied the robe around her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable to any intruders.

Slowly she slipped on the designer dress, careful not to smudge her eyeliner and mascara onto the fabric. The light green dress was held up by two thin white straps on her slim shoulders, the fitted sweetheart bodice contoured her slight curves and flared out to an A-Line skirt that ended just before her knees. Her dainty feet were covered in a pair of kitten heeled, close toed nude shoes.

Making her way out and down one of the many hallways of the mansion, she was greeted with a long polished red wood table. On one side sat her mother with the centre front seat empty. Hana sat opposite of her mother and greeted her quietly before digging in elegantly.

"How is father?" She asked after swallowing the small piece of egg.

"He left for work early this morning, I suggest you not to mention the files anytime soon."

"Yes mother. I was thinking of making his lunch and delivering it to him this afternoon. I think it would lift his spirits up."

"Hana, you have classes. I don't think it's a good idea to skip them." Her mother said glancing up from her crystal glass.

"Mother, I believe I can help relieve the stress on the workers as well as father. Since father does like to let it out on the workers, I believe great workers brings forth great results." Hana said in a serious manner.

Her statement made her mother's brows rise up and put down the glass of water to return her serious look.

"That is some great insight darling." The lady of the mansion said, making her daughter smile childishly.

"In fact I was just discussing with your father last night about ending your lessons."

"Oh, may I ask why mother? I believe I have much to learn." Hana asked surprised.

"We both believe that it is time to introduce you formally to the board as a member of the company. Of course you would start at the very bottom in order to gain experience and develop a relationship with the workers. What do you think?"

"Mother…I think that is great but…" Her dreams of exploring the world and search for her birth parents would end immediately the moment she steps into the doors of the Wolff Group. A sporting facility of research and rehabilitation, founded by her great-great-grandfather and currently owned by her father.

"Darling, workers will feel injustice and favouritism if you are appointed a leadership position. I think it's the best if you work your way up, earn the respect that you deserve."

"Mother, I just thought that I had a bit more time…before joining the company. I'm only 19." The lady spoke softly with her eyes casted down.

"Oh honey…If you want more freedom then just say so. It's not like your father will reject you. You always have him wrapped around your finger." Her mother Agatha giggled behind a pale delicate hand.

Hana's eyes widened immediately, this was her chance! A trip to Japan will reveal her past and hopefully her birth parent's identities.

"Then can I? Can I travel? I really want to visit Japan, I've done so much research and I-"

Agatha's bright blue eyes widened in surprise, Japan was the one and only forbidden topic in this household.

"Hana." Hana's sudden excitement was silenced by her mother's ruling voice.

"Y-Yes mother?"

"You know how your father feels about Japan, Japan…Japan just isn't a safe place, we don't have branches there. No one can look after you, i-it's just not safe."

Rage embraced Hana's entire being, this was the last straw. For every single second of her life, she had been watched over and followed. She couldn't even go to the bathroom in public without a maid following her. This parental surveillance was suffocating her, she needed to breath, she needed freedom and finally it broke.

"Mother I'm 19 years old! I'm not a little girl anymore! Why…Why won't you let me out?! Everywhe-"

"Hana! You asked me and I have given you my answer. This discussion ends here!" Agatha yelled out, trying to keep calm.

"Fine." The young girl said sighing and placed her fork and knife down, sliding her chair back and getting up.

"And where do you think you're going? Finish your food." Her mother said making her stop mid-step.

"I'm not hungry…" Hana whispered stubbornly with her back facing her mother, without giving her mother a chance to reply, she continued her way upstairs.

Plump lips closed around the silver fork, chewing quietly in the silent grand room. After swallowing her food, Agatha held up her right hand and slightly waved her pointer and middle fingers. A cleverly dressed middle aged man stepped out from the shadows, he stood beside the madam and bent down to her eye level.

"Follow her."


End file.
